


Awakening Time to Matter (Premise/Teaser - Like for this storyline to be created)

by AlexCrosswater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexCrosswater/pseuds/AlexCrosswater
Summary: This is an original, copyrighted work.  All rights reserved.  For personal use only.I see that your world is still not ready... I'm fading away now.  ACx
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ben and Rey Multiverses, Finnpoe Fics that treat Poe and Finn like human beings, Star Wars, You Need a Teacher-- A Reylo Collection (Kylo Ren/Rey)





	Awakening Time to Matter (Premise/Teaser - Like for this storyline to be created)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/560338) by Rian Johnson. 



A FRAGILE PEACE

Universe 999. EARTH. 2020. The future has arrived, and it is disappointing. A fragile peace has washed over the universe following the DEMISE of the FINAL ORDER in universe 666. The effects transform the universe, quelling pain and suffering in the hearts of millions--but the threat was not eliminated--not completely. In the turbulent chaos, B.B. Eight, a normal man who lacked the proper perspective and conviction, lost his battle to the evil LORD SIDIOUS. Believing he had done the best thing for the most people, B.B. failed to realize that unleashing the DARK LORD in one universe... freed him in all 999 universes, saving one but turning the others upside down. Upon his revival, the DARK LORD who had usurped his master to achieve a flawed and tragic perpetual life, had transcended all dimensions with his immortality.

Yet even in times of peace, there is always a struggle to maintain the light. And so the last stable dimension, 999, came under the protection of FORCE MASTER Anakin Christensen, HISTORY MASTER Rose Tico, ENLIGHTENED Padme Portman, JEDI Finn Boyega and the mysterious girl Lilly, working as THE NEW JEDI ORDER. Their mission: Acquire the ATARI, an ancient relic said to be capable of destroying all traces of evil from the galaxy, once and for all. Their message: Be kind. Be just. Be fair. Be considerate. Be open. Be calm. Belong. ...And so THE NEW JEDI ORDER begins to accumulate a following that reaches across dimensions... 

...led by TIME MASTER Ben Driver, has decided to use his fledgling skills to try to save Luke, who is trapped in his father's past where the deepest darkness dwells... 

...for LIGHT MASTER Rey was his guide and her pinnacle would surely be ATARI... 

TEMPLE OF THE FIRST JEDI  
A beautiful, albeit compact temple, resembling a futuristic stupa. There appear to be no doors. The inside area is open and airy with a high ceiling. The stupa is circular with a large table in the center of the room, recessed into the ground to allow for natural seating. A wooden pole connects the middle of the stupa's ceiling to the center of the table. Along the outside of the room, decorative patterns connect large round ovals resembling mirrors: inactive portals.

Rey, Finn, Rose, Anakin, Padme, Ben, Lilly, are seated around the white stone table, that appears to have technical mechanisms inside despite utilizing crude materials.

REY RIDLEY  
I'm going after Alex.

BEN DRIVER  
That's going to take you deep into your own subconscious, you know. We're still connected to him.

REY RIDLEY  
I am not afraid. I will find him and I will rescue him. He's part of our tetrad, and I need him to navigate his dimensions.

BEN DRIVER  
Should I be jealous?

Anakin snickers.

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
You guys are so serious. Lighten up a little. Just because we have work to do doesn't mean we can't have fun and be happy doing it.

PADME PORTMAN  
Well you're in a good mood, Ani.

She smiles at him. She's sitting closer to him than anyone else. She places her hand on his leg. He grins back at her, happily. Rey smiles at them.

REY RIDLEY  
Oh, I get it now! Ohh-hee! 

She laughs so hard it's silent.

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
This is great. My family is here... I'm happy.

PADME PORTMAN  
But Luke...

LILLY  
I want to rescue Luke. I can't explain it, but I feel some connection to him.

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
Lilly, you don't want to stay here with us?

LILLY  
I have no reason to stay here. The force is calling to me.

REY RIDLEY  
Lilly, you belong here. This circle is incomplete without your guidance and support.

LILLY  
Oh, I know. I just meant that it's incomplete without Luke too. I need him. WE need him.

REY RIDLEY  
Very well. Lilly and Ben will go after Luke. I think it'll be good for all of you.

A teleportal on the wall behind Rey opens up. Rose Tran and Finn Boyega step through. Everyone turns to greet them.

REY RIDLEY  
Welcome back, how did it go?

FINN BOYEGA  
There's a lot of damage still, but the time dilation trick that Alex showed us is working.

ROSE TRAN  
The former stormtroopers are settling in as well.

LILLY  
It must feel so great going from forced labor to a city in the clouds... impressive leap, especially for a stormtrooper.

FINN BOYEGA  
I think I take offense to that...

Lilly makes a scrunching face.

LILLY  
I just meant in 666 it's one thing but in 999... it's PARADISE--sorry, Finn, I meant it as a compliment... you're special and you know it.

She emphasises the word 'special,' intending it to be sincere, but it comes across as a jab. Finn hears it sincerely. He blushes, waving away attention.

Rey just barely collects herself long enough to begin laughing uncontrollably at the situational humor, its just too much for her suddenly. Everyone stares at her silently until everyone just begins laughing.

The laughter subsides and Anakin stands, pensively...

He slams his hands down on the round table.

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
See? That's what I'm talking about!

He waves his arms expressively.

A half-kind, half-cocky smile forms on Ben's lips.

BEN DRIVER  
You're so young... grandfather.

He grins. Rey begins to giggle. She smiles at Ben.

REY RIDLEY  
Hey, old man, you up for adventures still?

Padme responds first.

PADME PORTMAN  
He has some work to do... at home. We'll be staying at PARADISE for awhile.

ROSE TRAN  
I'm staying too. You can help me organize the TEMPLE OF THE FIRST JEDI.

PADME PORTMAN  
That... actually sounds fun. Anakin destroyed the last one, maybe this will be good for him.

Anakin stops laughing and a serious look falls onto his face, hard. He stays serious for a long moment.

Everyone grows quiet.

The moment holds, gaining suspense.

Anakin starts giggling uncontrollably. 

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
HAHA! I really had you guys going for a minute there. I'm fine, I'll never again fall to darkness. I understand it too well now to be its victim anymore.

REY  
Finn, do you have anything going on?

FINN  
I'm training the former stormtroopers how to become valuable members of a peaceful society. Master Windu's words guide me still and I've identified several force sensitives that we can teach the ways of the Jedi.

REY  
It sounds like you're really doing great work. I hate to take you from it, but would you be interested in helping me find Alex?

FINN  
I'd do anything for you, Rey.

She looks at him kindly and mouths 'thank you.' He nods.

REY  
So Ben, where do you intend to start?

BEN DRIVER  
When.

REY RIDLEY  
That's what I said!

She looks at him, teasingly. He smiles back.

BEN DRIVER  
I'm really going to miss you, Rey. Thankfully the time dilation can slow down my transfer time... meaning I can stay there for a long time and only moments will pass here... but there will of course be some exceptions.

A teleportal on the wall behind Rey opens up. Everyone turns, but no one comes through.

Ben stands up, pulls his lightsaber from the table. It powers down and a humming noise stops. The other 9 portals turn off entirely--their lights going dim. The room is illuminated only by the open teleportal. Ben ignites his lightsaber. It glows a deep blue indigo, barely competing with the light from the portal.

PADME PORTMAN  
It could be Luke!

REY RIDLEY  
It might be Alex!

BEN DRIVER  
No, it's neither of those. This is someone else... from a new dimension. I don't understand this feeling--how is this happening?

A woman steps through the portal. She emerges, her face obscured. 

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN  
I AM...

She doesn't continue, despite the wait. Ben scrunches his eyes.

BEN DRIVER  
Do I know you?

He cocks his head sideways.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN  
...ONLY A THREAT TO MYSELF.

Her body begins to wisp away like an apparition.

BEN DRIVER  
No, wait! How is it possible?!

The woman's apparition vanishes entirely and the portal fades. The room is very dark, encapsulated only in the light of Ben's saber. He pushes the lit saber into a recession on the table. The room lights up once again. 

BEN DRIVER  
It's annoying that you always need at least 4 wills to ignite the force here.

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
We're just getting started. Soon, it won't be a problem anymore.

BEN DRIVER  
Speaking of, how is the training going?

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
It's slow, but there are a few prospects that show Jedi level potential. I'm worried about the crystal shortage... we need to find another source.

PADME PORTMAN  
I used to spend time on a planet called FAWNTIN... it's a lagoon planet with massive series of underground caves. My dad took me underwater and showed me something that I'd only seen in space before: A cavern full of crystals--the colors, there were so many... more than I could even identify.

Anakin smiles at Padme.

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
See? The force is alive and well here, you guys should relax. Everything is under control if you'd just calm down and pay attention to what you're doing... damn I've been gone too long.

He looks pensive for a long moment.

Everyone stares at him in silence for another moment, allowing it to sink in.

REY RIDLEY  
You're right, Anakin... I feel the force flowing. It's a weak force compared to the light, but it is certainly more important. I'll yield to your advice, you're more in tune with it.

LILLY  
The Force is the weakest force in the universe. It takes the most control to harness it.

REY RIDLEY  
I've held power over both and I agree entirely. We need Alex and I'm going to get him back.

BEN DRIVER  
You would face the void again?

REY RIDLEY  
Can't you see he's trapped there? I did the same for you... everyone needs someone to look out for them. If I don't save him, no one will.

BEN DRIVER  
You don't know that for sure... Rey, I--we--can't lose you.

REY RIDLEY  
You won't Finn is coming with me.

FINN BOYEGA  
I'll keep her safe, you can count on me.

LILLY  
I fear that your journey may not be as simple as you suspect. That saber you wield comes at a price. It is your fate--your destiny--is to uncover its secrets...

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
...and it has many.

Finn looks at Anakin. He stares back, pensively, losing himself for a moment.

ANAKIN CHRISTENSEN  
Sorry, I spaced out, I was thinking about something. Be careful with that saber, Finn, okay?

Finn nods.

REY RIDLEY  
Let's get to it then, this stupa isn't going to fly itself.

They stand, several withdrawing their ignited lightsabers from circular recessions along the side of the table.  
The room goes dark, illuminated only by the sabers. In the dim lighting, the glow of each saber hits the face of its master:

Anakin | Blue  
Ben | Indigo  
Finn | Violet  
Lilly | Orange

REY RIDLEY  
On 3. One. Two. Three!

The four turn off their sabers at the same time. A ringing sound can be heard. The stupa begins to vibrate. A whirring sound, followed by a thud. They all stagger, as if a landing had been made.

ROSE TRAN  
Have we finally reached the correct dimension?

The room illuminates, and a large panel on the table slides open revealing the one, true, SWORD OF LIGHT. She reaches down to claim it.

REY RIDLEY  
There you are old friend. Let's go make some memories and bring the goodness back to this world.

SWORD OF LIGHT  
Rey, is that you?

REY RIDLEY  
Alex? Are you INSIDE MY SWORD?!

SWORD OF LIGHT  
No, Rey. Here--now, I am your sword.

REY RIDLEY  
I thought you were lost in the void?

SWORD OF LIGHT  
I... am.

REY RIDLEY  
You need me to find you, don't you, Alex?

There is no response.

REY RIDLEY  
You wouldn't tell me if you needed me, would you?

There is no response.

SWORD OF LIGHT  
I AM THE SWORD OF LIGHT AND I HAVE BUT ONE PURPOSE. I CUT THROUGH DISTORTION.

REY RIDLEY  
Alex? Are you there?

There is no response.

REY RIDLEY  
He--he's gone. No, no he isn't I feel him still. There has to be a way to fix this...

To be continued... ?

Thank you for reading. Dais email me (alexcrosswater@protonmail.com), I'll be your personal scriptwriter for whatever you want. I'm tired of my favorite actors being replaced with a younger generation. I'm here to make art matter.


End file.
